


(un)lucky

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Grifaris watches it worriedly, more afraid for it than of it.





	(un)lucky

The animal was obviously wounded and in pain before it even happened on them. Grifaris watches it worriedly, more afraid for it than of it. To his surprise, apparently the only one not set on killing a random animal, unlucky enough to cross paths with humanoids, is the gnome who cold-blooded killed someone in their sleep less than a day prior. The bat is obviously terrified, trashing on the elf’s head, and managing to entangle itself even more in the long hair. 

In the end it takes a spell to free the animal, and Grifaris almost panics when the tiefling who already wanted to hit it with his umbrella, offers to step on it.

Gathering it gently, unable to help it without even a basic first aid kit, he’s just making sure it’ll survive long enough to leave on its own soon. 

He thinks his hands are bloody enough as it is, without murdering random unlucky creatures. And, while it might matter little to his companions, every life becomes precious when you spend most of yours alone, surrounded by darkness and death.  


End file.
